Total Divas
Total Divas is an American reality television series that premiered on July 28, 2013, on E!. The series gives viewers an inside look of the lives of seven WWE Divas — veterans Brie and Nikki Bella, Natalya, Cameron, and Naomi; as well as rookies Eva Marie and Jo-Jo Offerman — from their work within WWE to their personal lives. Behind the scene footage of the WWE Divas is also included. Unlike other WWE programs, the performers use their real names instead of their ring names, leading to Cameron, Naomi, Natalya, Jimmy Uso, and Daniel Bryan to be referred to as Ariane, Trinity, Nattie, Jon, and Bryan Danielson, respectively. However, other performers mentioned/rarely appearing (such as Brodus Clay, Fandango and Alicia Fox) are still referred to by their ring names. Production Total Divas was revealed in May 2013 as a part of a partnership with E!. It was announced on August 14, 2013, that E! had ordered an additional six episodes, bring the first season to a total of 14 episodes. The summer finale aired on September 15, 2013, with the season continuing on November 10, 2013. WWE announcer Josh Mathews revealed on November 20, 2013, that Total Divas had been renewed for a second season. Season 2 premiered on March 16, 2014, with Summer Rae joining the cast. On May 19, 2014, E! announced that the third season of Total Divas will premiere on September 7, 2014, with Rosa Mendes joining the cast. Unlike other WWE programs, most of the performers use their real names instead of their ring names, leading to Cameron, Naomi, Natalya, Jimmy Uso, and Tyson Kidd being referred to as Ariane, Trinity, Nattie, Jon, and TJ respectively. During the first season, Daniel Bryan was similarly credited as Bryan Danielson. Beginning with the second season, performers are credited with both their ring name and real name on lower third graphics where applicable (exceptions include Daniel Bryan now being credited with his ring name even though he is still usually addressed as "Bryan", and Natalya still being credited as just "Nattie"). Summer Rae, along with other performers mentioned or rarely appearing (such as Brodus Clay, Fandango and Alicia Fox), are referred to solely by their ring names. Cast Episodes Series overview Season 1 (2013) Season 2 (2014) Total Divas was renewed for a second season by E! on November 25, 2013. The second season premiered on March 16, 2014. Season 3 (2014-2015) On May 19, 2014, E! announced that the third season of Total Divas will premiere on September 7, 2014, with Rosa Mendes joining the cast. Season 4 (2015) Total Divas was renewed for a fourth season by E! The second season premiered on July 7, 2015. Season 5 (2016) Total Divas was renewed for a fifth season by E! The second season premiered on January 19, 2016. Reception Melissa Camacho of Common Sense Media gave the show 2 stars out of 5. Tom Conroy of Media Life Magazine said the show is uninteresting. Tom Conroy of Media Life Magazine said of the show, "Total Divas feels real-ish. If the stars are doing any damage to their reputations, it's that they appear to be too nice. That might make their fans happy, but viewers expecting a smackdown can and will go elsewhere." Jacob Stachowiak of Wrestle Enigma said Total Divas "wasn’t good by any stretch of the imagination but it wasn’t unwatchable. This series has now entered wrestling history and I can only hope that it doesn’t stain that same history with its existence." Diva-Dirt.com stated "Meet Your New Guilty Pleasure!". Eric Gargiulo of Camel Clutch Blog said "I tuned in to WWE Total Divas expecting to see a scripted reality show in the vein of Hogan Knows Best. Instead I got an interesting look behind the scenes of the WWE and its superstars more in the same vein as Beyond the Mat." Logos Total Divas logo.jpg External links *Official Website Category:World Wrestling Entertainment television programs